


Does He Know?

by clickyourheels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: B!Harry, Ben Winston is a dick, Bottom Harry, Cuddling, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Implied Non-Con, It sounds really dirty but it’s actually quite sweet, Louis is desperately in love with Harry, M/M, Rutting, Sex Toys, Shy Harry, Stressed Harry, Top Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, moody Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickyourheels/pseuds/clickyourheels
Summary: So, Ben and Harry are fucking. That’s established. The said ‘fucking’ would be fine if,A.) Louis’ bunk wasn’t directly across from Harry’s.B.) It meant that Harry wasn’t late to practice. Every. Single. Time.C.) Harry was actually getting off. Which Louis thinks he most definitely isn’t. I mean really, Louis figures it’s the least Ben Twatston can do, figuring his need for sex is becoming detrimental to the band’s success. Ahem.It’s not that Louis’ jealous. Of course not. It’s just, if you’re going to fuck someone, (loudly) the least you can do is ensure the other person is getting off. I mean, what the hell happened to common courtesy?Or, the one where Louis thinks Harry is sexually frustrated due to his assumed less than satisfying endeavours with Ben. All Louis wants to do is be a good friend.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Ben Winston, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	Does He Know?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, So, this is my first ever proper fic, so please be aware that it hasn’t been beta’d, and though I enjoy writing, I’m by no means a professional. There may be grammar and spelling mistakes from time to time but I welcome criticism!
> 
> So...Yeah. Enjoy and all that, and please follow me on twitter @_lovelikeharry

—————————————————————

“Lima, I have a question,” declared Louis, abruptly ripping open the younger boy’s bunk curtain and snatching the book he was reading out of his hand.

“Um, y’know, I was actually reading that-“

“IthoughtBenwasstraightsoIdon’tunderstandhowheandHarryarefuckingifhe’sstraight,” rambled Louis, waving his hands around as if he was trying to land an imaginary plane.

Liam blinked. “That’s not actually a question.”

Don’t get Liam wrong, he was used to Louis’ random outbursts, but today was 3 days before their ‘Where We Are’ tour officially began, and he was quite enjoying reading a dog-eared copy of The Bell Jar in his bunk before he had to leave his seclusion for practice; free from Louis-sized distractions.

“Look, all I’m saying is, we’ve known Ben for what, like 3 years? And I’d say I’m pretty good at reading people, and for 3 years he’s been strictly ‘V and no D’. So, hence my earlier question: how are he and Harry fucking if he doesn’t like dick?” Louis let out a breath he didn’t even realise he’d been holding. Personally, he didn’t deem it too complicated but given the age and clear intelligence gap between him and the boys, he really shouldn’t be surprised it took Liam a little longer to catch on.

There was a pregnant pause. “I’m not doing this right now, I’m really-I’m, I’m not-“

“Fine! Fucking fine! Answer me one question, though. Haven’t you noticed Harry’s been really, like, stressed out n’shit?” Louis pondered, practically climbing into Liam’s bunk.

Liam sighed, taking his book back and smoothing down the up-turned pages, visibly drained from their unorthodox discussion. “I guess. But y’know, it’s the start of tour, man, we’re all stressed.”

“But like,” he began, choosing to politely ignore Liam’s whine of annoyance, “Shouldn’t all the dick he’s been getting negate the stress? If I was as well-fucked as he is there’d certainly be no stress on my end.”

Liam threw the book at his head.

—————————————————————

“Stop, stop! Ni, you’re singing it wrong again!” Harry exasperated, perspiration visible on his brow. “Your runs are sloppy still, I thought I showed you? It’s, ‘...fire and water, for your lo-o-ove’. C’mon, man, it’s not hard.”

Niall stiffened. “Harry, mate, I’m singing it fine, don’t critique me when I’m the only one in this fuckin’ band who can even play an instrument. Remember I wanted to be a sound engineer, Styles? I know my shit, alright. Getting a bit too big for your boots there.”

“Just because we don’t play instruments doesn’t mean we aren’t talented, Ni, don’t bring the rest of us into your little domestic,” Zayn spat, gesticulating at no one in particular, sauntering over to Liam.

Louis decided to pipe up. “Listen, Harry dear, whatever’s stressing you out you can talk to us about, but don’t march into practice 20 minutes late, reeking of sex and then start dictating shit; your little moods are affecting the rest of the band, now.”

“Whatever,” Harry snapped. “I’m sorry, alright. Niall, you sounded fine. Let’s just get through practice.” He resounded.

“Right lads,” Liam started, “From the top?”

—————————————————————

“Winston being a tight-arse is he? Excuse the pun.”

“Louis, what the fuck,” Harry jumped, giraffe limbs flailing from his spot on the bus sofa. “Where did you even come from?! I about shat myself.”

“I have a theory, Young Harold.”

“Oh, god.”

“Don’t be rude,” Louis scolded, retrieving Harry’s phone from where it had fallen out of his hands when he was mid-flail.

“Give it back, Lou,” Harry groaned.

“I intend to, but first: You and Ben.” He began, grinning wildly.

“...”

“Oh come on, Haz! How the fuck are you two a thing? He’s like, ancient! And you’re like...not…”

“Louis, I’m going to say this once,” he warned, as if speaking to a small child. “My relationship is none of your business.”

“Why are you so stressed?”

“...What?”

“I know for a fact that you’re having sex, you remind me every fucking night, and rehearsals aren’t going horribly, so I can’t work out why you’re so...touchy.”

“I’m not touchy,” Harry huffed, smoothing down a rogue curl.

“You are, mate. I’m just trying to be a good friend, alright? You can tell me if Ben’s not treating you right.”

“Oh my god! Are you hearing yourself? Are you, I mean…are you actually implying that Ben is abusing me? Seriously?” He spluttered, emerald eyes comically wide

“No, I-“

“Because I think it’s really hypocritical of you to be giving me relationship advice.”

“Excuse me?” Louis said, teeth gritted.

“When have you ever had an actual, proper relationship? I mean, you fucked around with Hannah when you were what, seventeen, eighteen? You know nothing! So stop getting involved with my relationships!” He all but screamed. Louis thought it’d be almost scary if he didn’t have spit gleaming on his bottom lip and his curls weren’t so damn endearing-

“Except it’s not even a relationship!” Louis argued back. “He’s fucking you, that part’s obvious. But that’s it, it’s not a relationship, it’s convenient.” He paused, closing his eyes and running a hand through his sweaty fringe. They really needed air conditioning on that fucking bus. “Harry. You deserve so much better than him. You’re being treated like Vivian when you deserve to be treated like Maria. Except, of course, the dying part, duh.”

“Did- did you just quote Pretty Woman and West Side Story all in the same sentence? Jesus, you’re gayer than me and I’m the one getting ploughed every night,” Harry chortled, all sense of indignance being replaced by bemusement. He promptly took back his iPhone and walked to his bunk, leaving a gormless Louis in the back lounge.

As confrontations go, Louis thought it could have gone better.

—————————————————————

“Zayn!” Louis exclaimed, sinking down onto the boys lap with an over exaggerated ‘oomph!’

“Louis, can you ever walk into a room like a normal human?” Zayn challenged, though making no effort to move him.

“Y’know, I’ve been told I make quite an entrance, babe,” Louis boasted, proudly. “So, Harry hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate you, Lou,” Zayn paused, deep in thought. “Actually, he might, what did you do?”

Louis cleared his throat, suddenly very interested in the hangnail on his thumb. “I told him what he probably already knew anyway.” He mumbled, softly. “That Ben is a dick and he can do so much better. Between you and me, I wouldn’t even be surprised if Ben doesn’t even get Harry off. Maybe that’s why he’s so stressed out all the time.” He stopped suddenly, and snapped his fingers triumphantly, wriggling around on Zayn’s lap excitedly. “Oh my god! I’ve cracked it! Jesus, poor Harry, no wonder he’s moody.”

“Babe,” Zayn reasoned, placing a hand on the other boy’s knee, “I know you’ve always had a soft spot for the lad, but I really, really think you’re just looking for a reason to hate Ben. It’s none of our business what Harry and Ben get up to. Besides, Harry’s a big boy, he’d say something to Ben if he was actually, y’know...sexually inadequate, or whatever,” He suddenly wrinkled his nose at his choice of words.

“I know Harry, alright? And I know he seems prissy, and uptight and high maintenance, so you’d assume he’d be the one in charge, but like, he struggles asking for things he wants, he needs someone who knows him. Properly knows him, and can give him everything he wants so that he doesn’t have to ask for it.” The blue eyed boy suddenly resigned, shrinking himself before murmuring, “I’d treat him so good, Z. I really, really would.”

Zayn tutted knowingly, pushing Louis’ head down onto his shoulder, playing with the chestnut tufts, “I know, babe. I know you would.”

—————————————————————

It had been two weeks. Two agonising weeks. Well, not agonising. It had actually been two incredible weeks, what with the tour happening and all. But it had also been two weeks of Harry being off with him. And for that reason alone, Louis had concluded that it had been two agonising weeks.

“Alright, boys,” Paddy began, ushering the 5 heartthrobs off of the bus, “Quick bite to eat then on to press junkies. Not too much today, just a couple hours with Sugarscape for YouTube. No more than one hour for breakfast, though, we need to be at the studio for half eleven.”

Niall rolled his eyes, “Does he really think five boys need a whole hour to eat? Fuck, gimme’ twenty minutes max n’ I’ll be done, me.”

“Speak for yourself, it takes Harry forty minutes to decide what he wants-“

“Fuck off, Louis,” grumbled Harry, raybans doing surprisingly nothing to hide the scowl adorning his face.

“Whatever. Shit, I’m starving, what even is this place? It’s like - hipster central.”

“S’like, some sorta’ vegan buffet. But like...breakfast. I dunno’, man, Harry picked it, he’s tryna’ be all healthy n’ shit.” Zayn explained, stopping to tie his bootlace.

“Fuckin’ figures,” Said Louis, albeit quietly.

Unsurprisingly, the place was crammed. Kidding, obviously. This was South London, after all, if people are going out for breakfast they want a greasy fry up, not a vegan detox juice. Well, unless your name starts with an ‘H’ and ends with ‘-arry Fucking Styles’. Still, Louis was not jealous or bitter than Harry was bitching still. If Harry was happy, so was he.

Except Harry wasn’t happy, and nor was fucking Louis.

“So, how’s life in DomestiCity?” Smirked Louis, stealing a strawberry off of Harry’s gluten free, dairy free, sugar free pancakes. Pretentious twat.

“Domesti- Seriously, where do you come up with this shit?” Groaned Harry. He did not have the energy for this crap.

Louis grinned that wild chaotic grin, “Hey, I laugh at your shit knock-knock jokes! Anyway,” He suddenly lowered his voice, edging closer to Harry. “You ever gonna crack, hm? You ever gonna admit to me what I already know? That Ben’s a shit lover and he’s not getting your rocks off?” He teased, waggling his eyebrows at the flustered boy.

“Louis,” He sighed, knowing this was coming, “I’m, I’m having my breakfast, and, and I, shit. You can’t just fucking say that,” he silently pleaded, eyes darting between Niall, Zayn, Liam and Paddy as if to say _not here._

Louis took a bite of his toast, deliberately leaving a drop of butter on his lip, eyes never leaving Harry’s. Oh he was so gonna win this.

—————————————————————

“So, Harry,” the interviewer began, smiling kindly. She was nice, Louis thought. Medium build, well dressed. Long black hair and blue eyes. She was funny, too. In a societally conventional way, she was beautiful. And he could tell the boys fancied her, and she definitely fancied them. Well, everyone fancied her apart from him and Harry. Of course. “We all know you’re a ladies man,” Boom. Just like that, all respect Louis previously had for her as a woman was extinguished in an instant. “Have you got any lady friends with you on tour?” She smirked suggestively. Harry scratched his chin and looked to the ground. Is that tapestry interesting, Harold?

“Um, no. We’ve all been like, really busy, working really hard for tour and stuff. We want these shows to be perfect, y’know?” Well, it sounded like bullshit, Louis thought, but at least it was comprehensible, and that’s good enough for Harry.

“Of course,” She nodded, “But surely you get lonely? Eight months on the road, same 4 people for company, do you not wish there was-“

“If I may,” Louis interjected, “We’re professionals. Just because we have opportunities, per se, doesn’t mean we take up on them. I mean, that’d just be demeaning to women, and a lot of our fan base is female, and we wouldn’t want to disappoint the people who support us. Assuming you’re talking about groupies. I mean, you’re a woman, you know how it feels to be objectified, surely? We don’t see women like that.” He finished his little speech before cracking his knuckles, noticing management’s look of disapproval. Whatever, Louis thought. Fuck ‘em.

“Right.” The lady (Jessica?), Nodded. “Anyway, let’s talk about your album.” Louis noticed Harry’s relieved body language at her shift in focus. He shot Louis a sheepish smile, which Louis returned with a curt nod and a wink that was probably caught on camera. Again, Fuck ‘em.

—————————————————————

“Lads, where’s Harry? He’s got my headphones,” Louis asked, confused as to the whereabouts of the boy.

“Have you checked his bunk?” Suggested Liam, not looking up from The Bell Jar. And, shit since when did Liam wear reading glasses? That was _so_ something Louis would be teasing him for later. But for now, he needed to find Harry. That fucker could be kidnapped, or dead. Or worse, he could be with Ben.

Okay, so maybe he just wanted his headphones back.

“I actually haven’t, mate. I’ll look now, cheers,” Louis quickly walk-jogged to the other side of the bus, stopping in his tracks when he heard Pink Floyd thrumming from the inside of Harry’s bunk.

“I knew it,” and shit, was that a moan?

This can’t be happening, Louis thought. Like, seriously, if Harry and Ben were fucking again he would go apeshit, sweartogod. He sighed, clenching and unclenching his fists before ripping back the curtain, “At least give me back my fucking headphones fir-“

Oh.

_Oh._

It was just Harry. No Ben. Just Harry, writhing around, chest slick with sweat and blanket riding dangerously low on his hips. He hadn’t even heard Louis opening the curtain. His eyes were closed and Louis’ headphones were firmly plugged in his flushed ears. Louis figured he should leave. He definitely wasn’t going to watch his best friend get off.

Except he definitely was.

Harry’s hair was a mess. The curls were scattered around his pillow like a broken halo, and his cheeks were red and splotchy, lips pink and swollen and so fucking _wet_. Louis felt himself grow in his jeans upon hearing Harry’s little whimpers and sighs. It was only then that Louis caught a glimpse of something. Something red. Something shiny. Harry was using a _red fucking dildo_ on himself. Christ, Louis couldn’t fucking do this anymore. He ripped the headphones out of the boy’s ears and threw them, alongside Harry’s phone on the floor.

“What the, shit, Louis get _out_ -“

“Does he know?” Louis slurred, climbing on top of the younger boy and hastily closing the curtain shut. “That this is what you do. Let him fuck you and then come back to your bunk and get yourself off, huh? Because he can’t fucking do it? Because he doesn’t care? I care. I care so much that I’m not going to let you fuck yourself with an artificial cock when I’ve got a real one right here. Just- _fuck_ , tell me you want this.”

Harry blinked up at the boy on top of him, skin tingling with need. Fuck, he needed it so bad.

“Yes. I, shit- _Louis_.” He licked his lips, rutting his hips up to the other boy’s.

“God,” Louis moaned, ripping off his own shirt and pulling his jeans down to his knees, “Fucking _gagging_ for it, aren’t you, darling? It’s alright, love. I’ve got you know. What do you need, hmmm?”

“F-fingers, shit, Lou. N-need your fingers,” He cried. He didn’t need them. Harry was loose enough to take him already, but he needed to feel it. Needed everything. Needed Louis.

“Tha’s it, baby,” Louis murmured, kissing down his torso and taking a nipple into his mouth before tearing off the covers. Harry gasped at the cold air hitting his lower half, fisting the sheets and willing himself not to cry.

“How long’s it been, Harry?” Louis demands, harshly spreading the boy’s thighs, “How long has it been since you got off with something other than your own hand? God, fucking look at you. _So fucking wet._ Like a girl.”

Harry moaned again, shuddering at the feeling of Louis' breath against his slick hole. “Please, Louis,” the boy whimpered, hot tears streaming down his rosy cheeks.

“I know, baby, I know,” Louis comforted, before inserting two fingers into the boy, relishing in the sharp cry Harry emitted. Louis couldn’t resist, he licked a quick stripe across the boy’s hole, then adding his tongue alongside his fingers, thrusting in and out of the boy. He could feel his own cock pulsate with need at the obscene sounds Harry’s body was making. But this was about Harry. Harry needed this.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck-Louis, is, is that your _tongue_ , christ,” Harry was full on moaning now, seemingly forgetting the rest of the band was about 20 feet away. Fuck it, Louis had forgotten too.

“Say it, Harry, fucking-I need you to say it.”

“Need you so bad, Lou. Fuck me, please, please fuck me!” And that was all Louis needed to hear before tugging down his boxers and easing himself into Harry.

Harry screamed. He fucking screamed.

“Louis! Fuck, so good, shit, so fucking good, fuck me so good, just like that!”

“Such. A. Fucking. Slut.” Spat Louis, emphasising himself with a thrust of his hips on every word. “Sound like a fucking porn star, don’t you, hm? Say, do you, _fuck_ , do you think you’d let anyone f-fuck you? Anyone could’ve walked past. I bet you’d let Liam fuck you. Zayn? Niall? I bet you would. I bet you’d fucking _beg for it.”_ Louis could hear the bus shaking and god, it was fucking hot.

“O-only if you a-asked. Shit, Lou. Would, fuck. Would do anything if you asked.” Harry pulled him down for a kiss. His mouth tasted like strawberry pancakes and mint and Harry. Louis moaned into his mouth as the younger boy bit his bottom lip harshly. Little she-devil. He noticed Harry’s cock was flushed and shining, precome beading at the top.

“Fuck, baby, you’re dripping. God, you’re so beautiful, so fucking pretty. God. God. God-“ Louis cut himself off as he finished inside the boy with a snap of his hips and a shuddering moan. He buried his head into the boy’s collarbone and bit down hard as he rode out the last of his orgasm.

“Louis that was amaz-“

“No,” Louis groaned, breathlessly. “Need to get you off, baby boy. You need it so bad. Gonna give you everything. Everything you’ve ever wanted, baby. Me and you. Forever and always.” Louis had no idea what he was even saying, too drunk on Harry to care. He shuffled down the narrow bed and looked the curly haired boy straight in the eyes as he sunk his mouth down onto his cock, moaning around his length, pulling Harry’s legs over his shoulders for better access.

“Louis, God. So good, so, so good,” Harry grasped a fistful of hair and pulled hard, forcing Louis to look up at him through hooded eyes. He snaked a hand underneath Harry’s thighs and inserted three fingers, crooking them up to his prostate deliciously.

“Don’t fucking stop, shit, Lou.” Harry was a mess. His neck was purple and bitten from where Louis had claimed him, his lips were the colour of blood, and the veins in his biceps were protruding almost dangerously.

“I’m close, shit. I’m gonna, fuck!” Harry’s orgasm face was almost enough to make Louis come again, his whole face relaxing as his back arched and his eyes fluttered closed, mouth opening into a pretty ‘O’ shape and he whimpered out something that vaguely resembled Louis’ name. Louis swallowed what was in his mouth and quickly granted a sweet but chaste kiss to Harry’s awaiting lips.

“Harry, baby,” Louis whispered, lightly scratching his nails up and down his chest. Harry’s eyes were still closed, but Louis could tell he was awake by the little whimpers he was releasing from his slightly parted mouth.

“Mmm?”

“Can you come up for me, darling? Think you’ve gone under. Need you back, my love, need my Harry.” Louis had heard of subspace before, of course, but he’d never experienced it nor been with anyone who’d experienced it. Louis was flattered, but right now he needed to make sure he was okay.

“Did I do good?” Harry slurred, lazily blinking up at Louis and looking at him as if he was the guy who hung the stars. It was the same way Louis would look at Harry.

“So good, sweetheart. So good for me, so proud of you baby,” Louis covered them up with a blanket and let himself shut his eyes.

————————————————————-

Louis was awoken by a book hitting him in the face. The fucking Bell Jar. He was going to kill Liam.

“You could’ve fuckin’ told us you’s two were gettin’ it on before we had to hear it, you dickheads!”

Niall. His accent was shrill and his voice loud, and Harry groaned at the disturbance and curled deeper into Louis’ neck. “I mean, seriously, we had to leave the bus!” He continued.

“Weren’t that loud,” Louis defended, albeit uselessly, hushing a sleepy Harry and petting his matted curls, mildly annoyed at his three other band mates staring at him outside of the bunks.

“It was bad, mate. I mean we’re happy for you, and it’s been a long time coming, but really? You couldn’t have waited until hotel night?” Zayn chuckled, the only one having the courtesy to close the curtain, “C’mon, lads. Let’s leave 'em to it.”

“Don’t leave them to it! I’m not leaving this fucking bus again until tomorrow!” Liam argued, despite contradicting himself by following the other two.

“What are you gonna do about Ben?” Louis asked fearfully, preempting his reaction.

“Probably just tell him. He won’t care, not really. It wasn’t even a relationship, just convenient,” Harry sighed, cracking a muscle in his neck tiredly.

“Where does that leave us then, Harold?” Louis pondered, feigning confidence.

“I mean, for starters we could burn Liam’s copy of The Bell Jar?”

“I love you.”


End file.
